To Have Destiny Changed
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: ALERT: NEW TITLE!Kagome and InuYasha has been on their journey for 4 years. Everyone has changed, but one day Kagome caught InuYasha and Kikyou making out in the forest..so she runs and falls off a cliff...what happens next? Chapter 10 up!RATED M!INUKAG P
1. Scroll one:Our goodbyes

Enchanted Dreams♥

By:_Misstress Hanako♥_

Scroll One:Our GoodByes..

It has been nearly 4 years since Kagome and InuYasha's journey for the jewel. There for through out the years, they had gain..."trust;love; and even companionship." But through out those years..Kagome broke more and more, shed more and more, and grew more and more. She broke and shed of the incident of InuYasha and Kikyou sleeping together once. She grew because her miko powers were more strengthen.

Kagome was now 19 since her journey..back then she was only 15. She has grown alot. She still had her long hair, but her was not the color raven...It started to change into a midnight brown. Her body started to grow more curves and her face was more of pure beauty. She became more and more kind hearted, more softer, she barely sits InuYasha...and she laughs often...not as much as usual..she became more and mroe lonelier, more quiet, but she..often talks.

InuYasha on the other hand hasn't changed much. He was 17 before the journey started. In his demon form he was considered 17 but in human realituy he was 67. Now he was 21. His white hair was longer to his legs, his red haori and hakana was now white with red designs at the end of each sleeve and bottom. He still had his fluffy ears, but he has grown from the last time you saw him. He always tied his hair...and he was now really emotion towards the name '_Kikyou..._' He did somewhat knew he had alittle affection towards Kagome, but he knew it was harder to tell her than to tell Kikyou. He never knew why though.

Sango was now a fully grown woman. She and Miroku had told eachother about their feelings, but has not had any heir yet. She lengthen her hair to her arms and she was now kind and nice to the perverted monk. She still wore her demon exterminator clothes...but her kimono she usually wore was different. She now wore a kimono that had pink flowers on it and she didn't wear any skirt or dress to go along with it. She wore a hakana, that was purple, and also had pink flowers on it.

Miroku, he has changed alot. His hair grew to his shoulders but he still ties it into a ponytail on the back. He didn't grope nobody or ask anyone to bear his child except for Sango. His monk cloths changed into a white one. His robe was now red. He and Sango loved eachother dearly.

Shippou grew much. He was no longer the cute little Shippou you use to know. He was over protective of his adoptive mother '_Kagome_ '...because she was always crying to him becuse of InuYasha. His orange hair was now the color of the sunset. His green eyes now turned into light green with a tint of amber in it. He was now 12 years old. He was strong but not strong enough to hold InuYasha back. So he often takes Kagome away from InuYasha and goes off to another village until the next day.

"Shippou-san...where is InuYasha?"Kagome asked.

"Kasan? Are you okay?"Shippou asked.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry."Kagome said huskily, while trying to get up. Kagome now wore Kikyou's Kimono except her pants were green. Her hair was tied like Kikyou but much longer.

"InuYasha...I don't know where he is."Shippou grunted.

"Oh..Let's go find him, okay?"Kagome asked politely.

"Sure..."Shippou pouted alittle.

As they walked into the forest, they could hear moans, kissing, and licking sounds. Kagome turn and walked quietly towards the noise. Shippou followed near her. Both eyes widen at the event they are seeing.

There was InuYasha and Kikyou, together one on top of eachother kissing and licking eachother. This made Kagome start to shed tears and Shippou really angry.

InuYasha smelt something watching and stopped what he was doing. He looked up to see Kagome and Shippou looking straight at them, Kagome was teary and Shippou had angry eyes glaring at him.

"Kagome.."InuYasha whispered. Kikyou watched in amusement.

Kagome heard him and grabbed Shippou by the arm and quickly dashed for her dear life.

InuYasha finallty reacted. "KAGOME!"InuYasha jumped off of Kikyou and pulled up his hakana and put his haori on. He leaped after them.

Kagome looked around, "Shippou...I-I can't take t-this anym-more...!"Kagome shouted while Shippou shifted his position for her to climb his back. Kagome got on Shippou and they took off.

"Don't worry, Kasan...We'll go somewhere far away from here..and never come back."Shippou said smiling weakly at his adoptive mother.

InuYasha rushed towards their scent. 'Shit...If only I was aware of them coming...I was too stupid..I bet Shippou is gonna take her far away from me...Not that I can help it..but I can't leave Kagome!' InuYasha cursed at himself for being stupid.

Shippou and Kagome got stuck at a cliff. Kagome got off Shippou and looked around. They other side of the cliff was gone so this was a dead end.

"What now?"Kagome said looking around.

"KAGOME!"They heard InuYasha shout. This startled Kagome, she looked around.

"Shippou-san...I think this will be good bye..."Kagome smiled at him. His eyes grey wide.

"No, Kasan! Don't!"Shippou yelled.

InuYasha caught up with them and he could see Shippou sobbing and Kagome smiling weakly.

"Don't cry Shippou-san...Be a good boy okay.."Kagome said and shelooked at InuYasha. Her eyes grew wide and the next thing she knew was the cliff was falling apart. Too bad that Kagome was at the edge.

"Good bye..InuYasha..."Kagome said and she fell. InuYasha was shock at what she was doing.

"KAGOME!"InuYasha shouted.

Shippou couldn't take it nomore. He jumped after Kagome. InuYasha was more shocked about this.


	2. Scroll two:A despairing shock

Scroll Two:A desparing shock

It has been nearly 5 years since that incindent.

Sango and Miroku were stil with InuYasha but 2 companions they loved the most..was now gone. Everyone believed that they had passed on except for InuYasha. He refused to believe anything. He refuse to believe Kagome was gone. They went searching and searching for the 2 they loved. Kikyou now was with them..though Sango and Miroku despised that idea, they had no choice but to follow along.

For Kagome and Shippou...

"Kasan! Look! I have beaten another demon for the jewel!"Shipou shouted running towards the 24 year old.

"Oh that's good to hear, Shippou-san.."Kagome smiled while she is reaching for herbs. Kagome was now a priesstess of a village called, "Osaka." She was loved by children, envied by adults, and most of all hated by demons. The jewel now was nearly full...Naraku still had the broken pieces, but 2 years ago Kagome and Shippou stumbled across Naraku and they fought and stole half of his collection. Now Naraku only had a small amount.

InuYasha and the others heard of a great priesstess with amount of jewel shards. They were curious about this and went to the village they heard was called "Osaka."

Kagome and Shippou walked towards there hut. Shippou had his arms wrapped aroung Kagome's shoulder's, since they fought with Naraku...Kagome has lost an amount of energy. As they were walking back, Shippou smelted someone coming near them.

"Kasan..I smell something closing up on us."Shippou warned.

"Let's go to the hut and prepare for their arrival then."Kagome said. As they reached the hut, Kagome finally grew back her strength and started walking towards the opening of the village.

They said something, it looked like a demon so Kagome shot an arrow towards them. Kagome now loked different, she was now a fully grown woman. She now wore something different. It looked more like Kikyou's kimono..but it was much prettier..Her haori was now pink with lots of sakura petals blooming, her hakama was dark pink. Her hair wasstill tied like Kikyou's but it was really long to her legs.

"Prepare yourself, Shippou."Kagome warned.

"Okay."Shippou nodded.

InuYasha and them was on there way towards the village when a sacrad arrow was shot towards them. Startling them they could see two people standing in stance ready to charge at them. There was a young female around the age of 24 in her arrow shooting stance. She looked really familiar '...could she be...?' InuYasha thought. And there was a young man around the age of 17 with sunset orange hair color, hair as to his back, tied into a ponytail on his back head. He had a fox tail..which gave it out. "Shippou?"InuYasha whispered out loud, startling Sango, and Miroku.

Kagome was about to shoot her arrow until a voice inside stopped her. '(STOP!) huh? ( That's Sango and Miroku!) What? Are you sure?(Yes..now don't shoot..)Okay..'

"Shippou..stand clear."Kagome said raising her arm for him to stop. He questioned her movements and stopped.

"What is it Kasan?"Shippou asked tilting his head.

"That is Sango and Miroku.."Kagome wispered.

They reached the village opening to see the woman InuYasha saw and the young teenager standing there, looking at them.

"Let's go."Kagome said sternly and turned her back towards them and walked towards the village.

"Kay."Shippou started to walk also.

"Wait."The heard a voice call out to them.

Kagome and Shippou looked over there shoulder to see Miroku calling out to them.

"Might you be the priesstess that we heazrd about, with a whole amount of jewel shards?"Miroku asked sternly.

"Why do you ask monk?"Kagome said coldly.

"We are in search of the jewel..we would like to ask if you clearly have them?"Miroku said looking at her figure. Sango wacked him on the head.

Kagome turned around fully and looked at them with a cold, heart breaking stare.

"I do have it."Kagome said not blinking.

"What do you want?"Shippou said coldly to the other two, InuYasha and Kikyou.

InuYasha just gulped alittle and Kikyou stared at him.

"We donot wish to harm you, young man."Kikyou spoke.

Kagome was hurt alittle to see that Kikyou has taken her place.

"Miko-sama! Miko Kagome!"A little girl ran towards Kagome. InuYasha and the others stared in shock. 'Did the little girl just called her..Kagome?'InuYasha thought to himself.

"Yes, Hidori-chan?"Kagome said sweetly grabbing the little girl and pulling her into Kagome's arms.

"I want Shippou nii chan and Miko Kagome to come pway with me!"Hidori squeled.

"Alright, Hidori-chan."Kagome and Shippou said in unison. They started towards the village, but was stop by a voice.

"Kagome?"Sango said sounding shaky.

"Kagome-sama..?"Miroku said holding Sango's figure.

Kagome turned around and gave them a smile, "Nice meetings again."Kagome said walking away. Shippou just stared at them for amoment and growled at InuYasha and Kikyou.

"Don't you dare hurt, Kasan again! I have grown stronger than you...and we even fought Naraku without your help...now if I see you hurting Kasan again, I'll kick you into shrreds in 1 second."Shippou warned and walked after Kagome.

InuYasha just stood there in shock. 'They fought Naraku? All by themselfs? Why? Is he dead? Did Shippou really grown strong? DID HE JUST INSULTED ME?'InuYasha thought furiously.

Sango and Miroku followed into the village. Kikyou was behind InuYasha.

"InuYasha.."Kikyou started.

"What do you want?"InuYasha said not looking over at Kikyou.

"We have found Kagome..are you gonna trow me away now?"Kikyou said solemnly.

"Don't be stupid, let's go after Sango and them before we get thrown outta here."InuYasha said walking after them.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey there! done with another scroll! yep, well i hope you guys like it. I felt so bad for Kagome, and Shippou. I really hated when I wrote those parts about Kikyou and InuYasha..I didn't really want to hurt Kagome..but that's what makes it a better story right?**

**Well R&R! )**

**_Misstress Hanak _**♥


	3. Scroll three:The rain is crying for me

Scroll Three:The rain is crying for me♥

Kagom was outside playing with Hidori. The others were inside, with Shippou explaining what they have over come the past 5 years.

"Yeah, and that is pretty much it."Shippou said with a sigh.

"Wow, you and Kagome-chan has been through alot ne?"Sango replied.

"Kagome-sama has gotten stronger over the past 5 years."Miroku looked out of the hut to see Kagome playing with the children.

"..."InuYasha and Kikyou didn't say nothing at all.

_**With Kagome...**_

Kagome was playing with Hidori and her little friends. They put a blind fold on her. She was playing and trying to catch them. To the villagers, she was their..._Goddess_. Yes, their goddess. InuYasha came out of the hut for air to see Kagome in a blind fold, laughing, and smiling like nothing has happen 5 years ago. Kagome was actually happy over the last couple of years...while he was devistated with the death that he thought was real.

Kagome rolled down the hill of daisies with the children. All of them layed on top of her as she rolled and as they hit the ground, Kagome was exhausted and panting.

"Miko-sama...that was FUN!"exclaimed Hidori.

"Mmm...Yes, Let out play again tomorrow, Your mothers must be waiting for you childrens."Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, Miko-sama!"The children said running off to their homes.

Kagome sat on the hill and watched the sun set. She was thinking...about when Shippou and her fell offed the cliff.

_**flashback**_

_Kagome was half way down when she fell on something bouncy._

_It was Shippou. He had transformed into some sort of flying balloon. They were floating._

_"Shippou-san..?"Kagome said weakily._

_"Kasan..Let us get away from here...somewhere far far far...away.."Shippou said as Kagome could only sob and replied with a nod. _

_They left for a village far far far away from InuYasha forest..._

_**Endflash back**_

Kagome could only smile thinking of those thoughts. She had shed alot of tears over the years and could not shed anymore.

InuYasha was watching as Kagome was deep in thought and could only realize what he has lost and could not regain...the most precious jewel...to _him_. Yes...Kagome. SHe has left and is no longer a hold of his heart. He could feel it. His heart was now back with him...because Kagome was no longer in love with him. So he could only feel the stained jewel stabbing his every wit and every soul.

"Miko-sama! Miko-sama! Miko-sama Kagome!"Hidori said running towards Kagome.

Suddenly something came up to the little girl and ran a dagger through her chest.

"HIDORI-CHAN!"Kagome said running up to the little girl. "Who the HELL are you? You beast! How could you kill a child?"Kagome said shooting some powers at him.

"Heh...heh...I have come for the jewel...now that I see you have it, I will come back again...and remember me..for I am..Hotokaku.."Hotokaku said and vanish into thin air.

It has started to rain, and Kagome was holding Hidori's body and trembling.

"Hidori-chan...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...! I have failed you...! I'm so sorry!"Kagome said with a shaky voice.

InuYasha walked up to her, and looked down at her.

Kagome looked upt o see amber eyes staring at her. Kagome only smiled because...she has shed too much tears to cry.

"Wench! Why are you smiling!"InuYasha shouted, irrated with her smile."aren't you suppose to be crying!"

Kagome winced alittle and whispered so only InuYasha could hear, right after she fainted, "Because...**_the rain is crying for me_**..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey there! I am finished with another chapter! Omg! thanks for the reviews! I have 6 so far...but yeah. This is one of my best stories! Haha..and I didn't make a fool out of myself by writing wrong suffixes for Japanese..! Hehe...yeah well, remember to R&R!**

**Love,**

**_Misstress Hanako_**♥


	4. Scroll four:A façaded Memory

Scroll Four:A façaded Memory♥

Kagome awoke the next day to findshe was sleeping in her hut. '_Who took me here? How did I get here...? Why am I...HIDORI?_ ' "HIDORI!" Kagome screamed and ran out the hut's entrance as everyone looked at her.

Shippou jumped along with her and followed her. "KASAN?"

Kagome turned to see Shippou.."Oh..Shippou-san...Hidori..Hidori died..because of me!...I could of saved her..!"Kagome sobbed against Shippou's chest. Shippou was surprised..Kagome never did cry for such a long time. He smiled weakily and rubbed her hair ewith his hands.

"It's okay, Kasan...Hidori will be give a proper burial.."Shippou said with a shaky voice.

Kagome slowly left Shippou's embrace."Yea...I will be out for a walk...donot follow me, for I will be okay.."Kagome said and went into the hut to grab her arrows and her bow.

InuYasha just stared at her for a moment. He thought back of what she had said before she fainted.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome looked upt o see amber eyes staring at her. Kagome only smiled because...she has shed too much tears to cry._

_"Wench! Why are you smiling!"InuYasha shouted, irrated with her smile."aren't you suppose to be crying!"_

_Kagome winced alittle and whispered so only InuYasha could hear, right after she fainted, "Because...**the rain is crying for me**..."_

_**EndFlash Back**_

'_What did she mean..by "Because...**the rain is crying for me**..."..? Can she not cry anymore! Or did she cry too much...? Was it because of...me..?'_ InuYasha thought to himself, he snapped out of his trance once Kagome entered queitly and walked out quietly.

All Kikyou could do was glare at her and him. She suddenly grabbed InuYasha's arm. "InuYasha...why don't we go for a walk?"Kikyou asked, curious of what Kagome is going.

"Keh..whatever."InuYasha and Kikyou got out of the hut and walked the direction Kikyou was dragging them. She was actually curious of what Kagome might be doing.

Kagome walked up upon a lake. She stared at the full hitting midnight moon. Yes it brought back alot of memories. Kagome held her hands up. While InuYasha was curious of why Kikyou brought him here. He saw Kagome by the lake with her hands up in the air.

She suddenly drew her hands in a circle. She moved her hands slowly in a circle figure, and suddenly something appeared there.

InuYasha and Kikyou watched as Kagome was circling her hands. An image appeared on the circle Kagome drew in the air.

It was an image of when InuYasha was human, he was watching the moon and the stars while Kagome came up to him with sodas in her hand. They were talking about how he transformed and how she wanted him to stay hanyou.

This made InuYasha and Kikyou shocked.

Suddenly another image came up. It was an image of when InuYasha was turning demon by Kaguya, and Kagome stopped her. She ran up to InuYasha saying "I love you as a hanyou.." and she kissed him.

InuYasha felt compassionate and alittle hurt...what he needed was Kagome back to him. He finally realized that Kagome had loved him...for HIM!

And then another image appeared...It was when InuYasha and Kikyou were embracign and he told her he would protect her.

This made Kikyou smirked.

THen images of Kagome when she left appeared. It showed how devistated she was when he had told Kikyou he would protect her. There was the image of her saying she wished Kikyou would die and how she look horrible as she felted bad for saying that. Then an image of her when she was standing in front of the goshinbuko crying. And how she said she wished she would never met InuYasha if it had hurt her this much.

InuYasha was staring wide eye at the images of Kagome crying and her words that stabbed his heart full.

Then the part that caught his attention...

"I love him...Could it be...? I love InuYasha..." The image said.

His heart skipped a beat.

"But...I am truely just second best...I have no room in his heart..."the image had a shaky voice.

Suddenly Kikyou got furious and stepped on a twig. Which caught Kagome's attention...

"What are you guys doing here?"Kagome said not turning around."I have no time for you foolish people."Kagome said sternly in a cold voice and she started walking away.

"KAGOME!"InuYasha shouted finally out of his trance.

Kagome stopped in her tracks but didn't even bother looking behind.

"I know you saw my images...you see now how I feel...feel the wrath of sorrow; pain..feel the wrath of...being _me_..."Kagome said slowly and took a step right hten InuYasha grabbed her by the arm as Kikyou watched.

"What are you talking about?"InuYasha said grabbing Kagome by the shoulders, facing her towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi! Another chapter done! WEll people had lots of questions to ask me. But let's just say...that the little girl died, Kagome said because the rain is crying for me is because..she can no longer cry so she let's the rain cry for her..any questions just review and ask them..remember to R&R!**

**Love,**

**_Misstress Hanako_**♥


	5. Scroll five:Unwanted Death

Scroll Five:Unwanted Death♥

"Let go of me!"Kagome shouted struggling out of InuYasha's grasp.

"What is wrong with you, Kagome!"InuYasha shouted back.

Kikyou watched in amusement while taking out an arrow, slowly aiming it at Kagome.

"Let go of ME!"Kagome shouted struggling harder. She suddenly had a vision which dazed her out for a moment. She got back to reality."Oh no.."Kagome started to smile though.

"What is it Kagome?"InuYasha asked slowly.

Kagome looked up at him for on last time. She smiled. "InuYasha...becareful!"Kagome turned him behind her.

Just right then, an arrow shot right through Kagome's chest.

"Urgh..!"Kagome winced, and it felt like everything went in slow motion.

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

I just had a vision that clearly made me frightened. A vision..of InuYasha protecting me from an arrow that Kikyou has shot. That was my vision, I clearly did not want InuYasha to die because of me. Just then, I got back to reality.

"Oh no..."I whispered slowly. Then I thought of something that I would return as a favor to InuYasha and a smiled curved my lips.

"What is it Kagome?"InuYasha asked me slowly.

I look up at InuYasha and smile.

"InuYasha.."I started, just right then I saw..what I knew was coming..Kikyou's arrow coming towards InuYasha and me. "becareful!"I grab him by the shoulders and twirl him around so I would be in front.

Just then..."Urgh..!"I wince at the pain and I feel everything slowly coming around.

"KAGOME!" I hear InuYasha's voice fade, and I slowly start to close my eyes.

The last thing I saw right when I lost my breath..."I love you...InuYasha..." and I still do...I use my last breath in this world...to tell you..that I love you..InuYasha..5 years..and I still love you...after my pain you have put me through..I could never hate you InuYasha...now...goodbye...


	6. Scroll Six:Killing me inside

Scroll Six:Killing me inside♥

_**InuYasha P.O.V.**_

"KAGOME!" I shouted, towards the Miko that just hit the ground. Her chest wound, bleeding like a waterfall.

I see she close her eyes slowly after she whispered something that hurted me so much.

"I love you...InuYasha..."

That made my heart skip a beat.

Had she still cared for me over the past 5 years? Didn't I hurt her enough? Why does she still have to save my life! Why did she do something so reckless? WHY DIDN'T I NOTICED HER FEELINGS BEFORE? BAKA!

My heart was poundign with rage. I kneeled down and held her bloody figure tight with mine. I didn't want to loose her! No..Not yet! She finally told me that she loved me! She loved ME! and I didn't even get to say a word!

I looked up to see the person who was responsible for Kagome's death..

Someone I'd never expected to see..

I growl with anger; rage; betrayal...and most of all...HATE.

"_Kikyou..._"

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Kikyou heard her name being growled. She took a step back. She now was scared and didn't know what to do.

"I-InuYasha?"Kikyou studdered.

"What the fuck did you just do?"InuYasha growled, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Ha, Still haven't notice InuYasha? I just killed my reincarnation, my IDIOT reincarna--"

"Shut up!"InuYasha shouted.

"?"Kikyou was startled. Did he just tell me? Kikyou to shut up? The Kikyou he slept and made love to? The Kikyou he kissed, embraced, and love dearly to shut up?

"Why InuYasha? Did you just tell me to shut up? The Kikyou you slept and made love with to shut up? The one you kissed, embraced and loved dearly to shut up? Why you know that it is true..she is pathetic and unworthy. She deserves to die."Kikyou smirked.

"BAKA! I was a fool...I should of never stayed with you. You were something that is not with me nomore...over 59 years ago you had died. I was a fool to not believe you had died. I thought I loved you..and I thought you loved me...but when really..the WOMAN who loved me...is dead from the woman that doesn't deserve to live."InuYasha growled.

"Oh? Did you not pant my name and moan my name when you were making love to me? Wasn't it just like estacy? Now, now, InuYasha..don't lie on you words.."Before Kikyou can say anything, InuYasha clawed her with his talons.

"You need to rest. For the sake of me, and everyone else...Especially Kagome..."InuYasha said slowly.

Kikyou's remains dissapeared into the dust.

InuYasha looked down, he saw Kagome's fragile body. Blood stopped a while ago. She was now as pale as Kikyou. She looked as much as Kikyou...but one thing that changed her from Kikyou. She died with a smile appearing on her pale face.

InuYasha scooped her up into his arms. He looked down sadly at the dead maiden that was in his arms. "Kagome...I'm sorry...please forgive me..."

InuYasha had not told her his feelings for her..for she had wasted her last breath on him. She had wasted her last breath on saying..'I love you...InuYasha...' That kept repeating on inside his mind.

"What am I to do without you Kagome?"InuYasha sobbed into Kagome's bloody haori. What was he to do? How was he to tell the others?

"It's **Killing me inside**..to know you are leaving me..."InuYasha said slowly while taking Kagome back to her village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Sorry 5&6 are short Chapters! Hehe! Well sad huh! Since you guys got questions..I'll answer them!**

**InuYasha/Kagome pairing! Why do you ask that? OF COURSE! It is an InuYasha and Kagome pairing! That's why it is in the InuYasha and Kagome sections! Well yeah..That's all I'm doing for now! I'll update soon! Remember! R&R!**

**Love,**

**_Misstress Hanako _**♥


	7. Scroll Seven:A talk of Regretion

Scroll Seven:A talk of Regretion♥

**1MONTH LATER...**

InuYasha have been getting terrible dreams about Kagome dying in front of him. Dreams that he has been regretting, dreams about when Kagome saw him and Kikyou make love..dreams of her eyes..saddening.

It has been 1 month since Kagome's death and everyone hated InuYasha for it. Especially Shippou. He was about to rip InuYasha apart if Miroku hadn't stand in the way.

InuYasha hated himself, he had turned into something far worse than ever...he turned into a lowlife scrub. All he ever do was sulk, eat, and sulk more.

Until on very night...

"InuYasha..."

InuYasha heard someone calling out to him. He turned to see a shadow figure sitting on a branch glowing around her...Kagome.

"Kagome..?"InuYasha's heart skipped a beat.

Kagome turned her head slowly towards InuYasha's direction. She smiled warmly, melting InuYasha's heart.

"K-Kagome what are you doing here?"InuYasha asked, with a shaky voice.

Kagome jumped down from her position and landed gracefully on the carpetted grass.

"InuYasha..."Kagome said weakily and cupped InuYasha's cheeks. He felt a shiver go down his spine."I'm here...to see you...for the last time.."Kagome smiled and pulled away.

"Why?"InuYasha felt disappointed that she stopped.

"Because...I had something to tell you...before I left..."Kagome said slurly.

"I know..I heard you.."InuYasha grasped her hands in his and quickly pulled her glowing figure towards his embrace. "I wished I hadn't make all this happen.." InuYasha cried.

"InuYasha..."Kagome smiled weakily and returned the hug. "What is done...is done..."Kagome smiled. " I don't regret a thing that has happen the past 9 years...the only thing I regret...is.."

InuYasha watched as she pulled back slowly.

"The only thing I regret..is..meeting you."

That struck his heart. He quickly grasped her face and pulled her face towards his meeting and inch away.

"I don't regret anything! I don't regret meeting Shippou, meeting Sango, meeting Kirara, meeting Miroku, and especially...meeting YOU! The only thing I regret..is doing what I did to hurt you all the time! Don't you understand Kagome! I don't ever regret meeting someone like you! I wished I would have learn that before!" InuYasha splattered.

"Oh..InuYasha...but I do regret..I regret meeting you I do regret...I do regret every part of being...I'm sorry...but If I hadn't met you...none of this would of happened..."Kagome said slowly.

"I understand..."InuYasha pulled back alittle still holding hre face in his hands.

"But InuYasha...no..you don't. You don't understand...You hadn't felt the betrayal of love..you hadn't felt the stab that slowly cuts you into pieces. You hadn't felt the cold hands of the wind slowly pulling you away from that person that is the special thing to warm you...you hadn't. You hadn't even felt the trust of love. You hadn't felt...the feelings I showed you easily...before you left me...so now is the time I am leaving you...please..forgive me...this will be my...last goodbye."Kagome said slowly turning away.

"No! Kagome! Please...! You hadn't let me..talk..."InuYasha felt himself shedding slowly. He grasped her tiny hands and pulled her into an embrace."I know I didn't felt anything that you felt, but what I do feel...is a part of me loosing another part of me by the minute. I am a piece of paper, ripping slowly. Since your death I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but you. Please...don't go!" gripping her harder.

"InuYasha..."Kagome sobbed gently into his haori. "I..I have to..." Without another word, she vanish into thin air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey there. another chapter finish! thanks for the reviews. well just saying thanks! remember to R&R! **

**Love,**

**_Misstress Hanako_**♥


	8. Scroll Eight:You are not stupid

Scroll Eight:You are not stupid♥

InuYasha sat by the river bank thinking ot himself.

'Kagome...why did you leave me? How can I be so stupid and put you through all this? Why Kagome why? Why can't you give me another chance...wait you have given me too much...I'm sorry Kagome...I'm sorry!' With that said tears streaked down his cheeks.

Kagome wandered and wandered in a place that was full of light.

"Where am I?" Kagome frowned with frustration. "I guess I have to go back and talk with InuYasha..." and Kagome left.

Kagome appeared right behind InuYasha. She heard him mumble something.

"Kagome...please forgive...You gave me so many chances, yet I rejected them all...I should of known how hurt you would of gotten...I didn't even save my innocence...why am I so stupid! why...? WHY?" InuYasha started jamming his fist to the ground millions of times.

"InuYasha.."

Shippou was so angry at InuYasha, he wouldn't even talk to him. Sango and the others didn't know what to say, because part of this was InuYasha's fault...but mostly Kikyou.

"Houshi-sama? What are we to do?"Sango asked the Monk.

"I do not know yet myself, dear Sango. What we must do right now is to try and cheer everyone's mood up."Miroku looked down and smiled warming to Sango. She nodded and walked over to Shippou.

"Shippou...I know that Kagome is not with us right now...but remember she is watchign your every move right now...and I think that it's best that you forgive InuYasha..." She was cutted off.

"Forgive InuYasha? FORGIVE InuYasha? He killed my one and only mother! She died protecting his ASS! To think a man needs a woman's protection!"Shippou snapped.

"Please Shippou, every man needs a woman's help, everyonewoman needs a man's comfort and help. DO you not understand, she chose this path, and if we were her friends, we would be happy that she has chosen the path she took. Now with that, go and find InuYasha and call him down. We need to talk."Sango walked over to Miroku and sat down next to him.

Without hesitation Shippou walked out of the hut and went to find InuYasha. Until he heard something..

"Kagome...please forgive...You gave me so many chances, yet I rejected them all...I should of known how hurt you would of gotten...I didn't even save my innocence...why am I so stupid! why...? WHY?" InuYasha started jamming his fist to the ground millions of times.

"InuYasha.."

There was Kagome's glowing figure standing behind InuYasha.

"Kagome..?"InuYasha turned and saw Kagome with sorrow and pain in her eyes. She knelted down infront of InuYasha.

"InuYasha..."Kagome smiled weakly."Please...you may be stupid...but that is MY InuYasha..right?"Kagome smiled big now and cupped InuYasha's right cheek.

"Kagome..."InuYasha murmured and put a hand over hers and held it against his damped cheeks.

Shippou watched amusingly. 'KASAN!' With that Shippou ran back towards the hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey. How do you guys like my SHORT chapters so far..sorry so boring but It will get more interesting. otay! thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to all time reviewer of my story,**

**_NekoKagome_♥**

**You have been reviewing since you read this story and I am so grateful! I hope all of you others review too! I am glad you guys like my story alot! Once again, Thank you NekoKagome, it is a pleasure knowing you are one of my fans!) I love you guys lots!♥♥**

**Love,**

**_Misstress Hanako_**♥


	9. Scroll Nine: To forgive and forget

Scroll Nine: To forgive and forget♥

InuYasha looked at Kagome, smiling warmingly to her.

"...Kagome..? What are you doing here?...I thought you left..?"InuYasha asked in confusion.

"I tried..as I reached towards the land of the dead, I couldn't find my way to the other valleys, so I suggested I came here to talk to you...or at least spend alittle time..with you before I go...yet..I'm confuse InuYasha! I cannot find my way to rest and finally find peace..."Kagome sobbed abit.

InuYasha smiled sadly yet, was quiet pleased. This was his time of fate to show Kagome how much he loved her...

"Kagome...it's okay. I'll try my best to help you..."InuYasha whispered, trying to comfort her. Kagome hesitantly nodded.

"**Arigatou**, InuYasha.."Kagome whispered back.

"Houshi, Taijiya. I saw something wonderful!"Shippou ran towards the Monk and Demon slayer delightedly.

"What is it, Shippou-kun?"Sango replied.

"I saw Kasan! She is with InuYasha right now...they are talking about some stuff and she appeared and held InuYasha's cheeks!"Shippou sqealed.

"That's great to hear, Shippou!"Miroku said brushing imaginary dust off his laps.

"Yes, let's give them privacy.."Sango said and went into the hut, along with Shippou.

InuYasha held Kagome while her silent sobs turned into tears then to nothing but sniffles. InuYasha silently stroked her hair, whispering comfort words to her and many more.

Kagome only nodded to his words and felt safe in his arms.

"...InuYasha..."

"hmm...?"

"I forgive you..."Kagome closed her eyes slowly and grasped onto his haori more.

"...Kagome.?"InuYasha was kinda shocked yet, relieved.

"Yes..?"Kagome inhaled slowly.

"Can you forget that any of the past happened..?"InuYasha felted pressured.

"If you want me to.."Kagome smiled inwardingly.

"Then...I want you too."InuYasha smiled to her. She looked up at him and smiled wider.

Something came out and started hesterically trying to stab InuYasha.

"What the hell?"InuYasha shouted.

Kagome was only looking around. Then the figure jumped into the bushes.

"Name yourself demon."Kagome shouted towards the bush, while holding out her imaginary arrow shooting it towards the bush.

"Heh...heh...have you forgotten me..? Miko..? For I am.."He was cut off.

"Hotokaku. What are you doing..? Haven't you cause alittle too much pain...!"Kagome shouted.

"I see..Miko. You have died. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the world of the dead?"Hotokaku replied.

Kagome's eyes opened wide. ' So this is why I couldn't rest..! I had to defeat Hotokaku first! Avenge Hidori's death!' Kagome sadly smiled.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and felt a bit guilty for not protecting her.

"I will defeat you demon! You just had to put your filthy and fowl hands on the little girl! She had nothing to do with the jewel!"Kagome shouted.

"Keh. Kagome..stay back! I'll kill the bastard!"InuYasha shouted.

"Try and Kill me."Hotokaku said.

This made InuYasha angry and sprang towards the demon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe! Sorry so long to update! Well..I was busy with school and right now I am having lots of probelms! Wahhh! My friends are being total bastards and ditching me and my best friend...so..I'm sorry for not updating otay? Please don't kill me!**

**love,**

**Misstress Hanako♥**


	10. Scroll Ten:A battle with an

scroll t1e0n♥:A battle with a unforgettable goodbye.

"Don't beg for mercy then!" InuYasha yelled.

"HA! You think I would beg mercy for you _half_demon? Ha! Think again!"Hotokaku laughed. This made InuYasha even angrier.

"InuYasha! He is vulnerble right now! Attack him while you still can! Don't just stand there and look with idiocy!" Kagome shouted.

"HUH? Right! I will avenge Kagome's death...!"InuYasha shouted as he sprang towards Hotokaku.

"What? You...bastard!" Hotokaku spitted out as he was stabbed brutally by InuYasha's sword. "URGH!...beaten...by a Half demon...?" He falls into a lake, with a big splash.

Kagome's figure then start to fade in and out.

"Kagome? What happen?" InuYasha asked trying to reach for her hand.

Kagome smiled weakly at InuYasha..."InuYasha...my time is now. Thank you for helping me..."

"No! Kagome...!"InuYasha grabbed her figure by surprise and hugged it tightly.

Kagome hugged InuYasha tightly not knowing how she even can.

Kagome pulls back and looks carefully at InuYasha, while caressing his face. "InuYasha...my lovely InuYasha...now...now you know how I feel as you chose Kikyou to go to hell with...now you know...it breaks my heart as much as yours is brokened now..." Kagome's words were stated clearly.

InuYasha just held Kagome closely towards his chest. "Kagome...I don't want you to go...I had a decision to stay or go...! That's different!"

"Yet, inspite of that...you still were choosing to go. Now, I don't have much of a choice...right?" Kagome looked at InuYasha' sad and depressing eyes.

InuYasha just dipped his head and kissed her...not for goodbye...but to show his emotion of how much he is sorry... Kagome understands him...she always does...that was why he loved her so much...without knowing it...

Kagome's figure starts fading rapidly.

"InuYasha...! I am leaving now... please...tell Shippou goodbye...for me..." Kagome kisses him one last time, passionately before departing...

InuYasha walks back from the forest in a blur...not knowing what was going on...what had happen? One minute he is holding Kagome's hand, the next fighting Hidori's murderer, then after that Kagome disappears within thin air. Everything just past by so fast...Kagome.

"InuYasha! Where is she! Shippou said he saw you and Kagome! Where!" Sango came running towards InuYasha...

"..she left.." InuYasha said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"...she was only there to revenge Hidori's death...now since we killed Hotokaku...Kagome departed to the other world..."InuYasha's face just looks down.

"I see..." Sango too understands him..

"She told me to send goodbye to you all..."InuYasha finally looks up to the sky...to where Kagome was suppose to be..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALERT! ALERT: I change to story title to "To have destiny changed."**

**Hey! Sorry I took so freaken long to update! Just been quite busy...(inculding my laziness!) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all! Thank you, Thank you! Sorry everything is going by so fast, but hopefully you 'd understand. I'll try updating this summer. **


	11. Author's notice

I am putting this story on hold because of the fact that I have no ideas. Please recommend any, or if like, wanting to write up a short summary and send it to my email, please feel welcome to. Just inform me and I _will_ put credits and even your name up for the assistance. Thank you.

-Misstress Hanako.


	12. Another's author's notice

This story has been moved to "Moonlight lullaby." I'm rewriting it and I hope you all like! Sorry for taking so long to not update...Writer's block is a shame on me! xD

-_Misstress Hanako_


End file.
